Thousand Star
by Mirajane Blue Heart
Summary: " Keajaiban Bintang-Bintang bukankah begitu" Mira tersenyum dengan sangat manis mengingat Laxus kembali ke sifatnya di saat ia kecil dan...
1. Chapter 1 Thousand Star

" _Thousand Star_ "

Disclaimer : _Hiro Mashima_

By : _Mirajane Blue Heart_

Pair : _Laxus X Mirajane_

Rate : T

Ini Fanfic pertamaku di ini! :DD semoga suka ~~

hihi senang banget bisa nge-publish ke sini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di halaman Fairy Tail terlihat wanita yang sedang duduk sambil memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang-bintang.

"Mmm" wajah Mira bengkok ke kanan dan kiri sambil melihat bintang-bintang di langit.

"Hoam..."

"Hee L...Laxus? sedang apa kau?" Tanya Mira kaget melihat Laxus berada tepat disampingnya yang keliatannya baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu sejak sore aku disini.."

"Loh jadi...Aku...Maaf aku gak tahu kau ada disini...Aku menganggu ma_" Tidak apa-apa"

Mira sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Lightning Dragon Slayer tersebut.

"Benarkah?"Mira dengan muka kurang yakin.

"Ya ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau malam keluar dan duduk disini?"Laxus dengan santai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Melihat bintang-bintang hehehe"Mira sambil terkekeh.

"Wah wah.. jadi ini salah satu hobi anehmu" Ejek Laxus.

"Itu tidak aneh tahu... Kau sendiri hobimu tidur dan santai-santai" Mira mencoba membalas ejekan Laxus.

"Sudah malam aku lebih baik kembali ke Guild, kau juga... Jaa" Laxus kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mira hanya bengong melihat sifat ramah Laxus.

.

.

.

.

Mira POV

"Laxus yang dulu dikenal sangat tidak peduli sekitar dan dingin menjadi baik dan penuh candaan" batinku tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri.

DEG!

Kenapa Jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini?!

_Heart Never Lie...

" Tidak ini tidak mungkin... Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta, Elfman, Lisanna aku masih ingin bersama-sama mereka" Batinku sambil melipat tangan berdoa pada bintang-bintang.

Bahwa aku tidak sedang JATUH CINTA!

.

.

.

Normal POV

Suasana di Guild yang rame akibat ulah Natsu, Gray dkk yang selalu membuat keributan. Lisanna menghampiri kakaknya yang hanya bengong.

"M-I-R-A N-E-E" Lisanna memanggil kakaknya Mira seperti mengeja kata-kata. Tapi tetap Mira tetap bengong seperti kupingnya tidak mendengar apapun.

"Hmm..." Lisanna memanyunkan mulutnya menyadari ia telah diabaikan.

"Ada yang hilang... Apa ya?" Ucap Mira tiba-tiba yang membuat Lisanna bingung.

"Apa yang hilang, Mira nee?" Tanya Lisanna.

"LISANNA?! Tidak ada kok hehehe ... oh, emm ada apa mencari kakak? Oh pasti mau belanja AYO!" "Mira-n_" Mira tanpa menghiraukan apa yang akan diucapkan Lisanna langsung menarik tangan Lisanna keluar Guild.

.

.

.

Mira POV

Tadi waktu di GUILD kenapa aku mencarinya?..Huh kalau seperti ini aku tidak boleh bertemu Laxus dulu untuk beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Saat kami berjalan-jalan untuk membeli bahan-bahan di sudut kota. Sosok yang yang tak di harapkan muncul.

"Hi Laxus!" Sapa Lisanna.

"Yo..Lisanna dan Mira" Ucap Laxus.

"Mmm Lisanna kita sudah selesai belanjanya ayo pulang! Jaa ne Laxus" Mira langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan.

"Mira-nee..Tunggu! Jaa Laxus!" Lisanna menyusul Mira.

Laxus hanya bengong dan mulai berjalan pergi juga.

Kembali ke suasana malam di GUILD FAIRY TAIL. Tampak para anggota Fairy Tail berbincang-bincang dan terlihat disisi Bar.

"Mira-nee kenapa kita pulang perasaan belanjaan kita belum selesai?" Tanya Lisanna yang sangat suka jalan-jalan.(?)maybe

"Err perutku tiba-tiba sakit hehehe maaf ya" Mira mencari alasan.

"Mmm begitukah? Bukan karena berpapasan dengan Laxus tadi? Hehehe" Terlihat senyum manis Lisanna yang mendadak membuat muka Mira merah seperti Tomat.

"Laxus..Laxus" Lisanna tak henti-henti mengejek kakaknya tersebut.

"Wah wah apa ada gosip mengenai cucuku?" Makarov tersenyum tiba-tiba duduk diatas meja Bar dan tidak ada yang menyangka itu dan tentu membuat muka Mira merah.

"Hehehe master tanya pada Mira.."

"Lisanna!"

"Hehehe..."

"Bicara mengenai Laxus...Dia sudah kembali sifat anak-anaknya dulu..Aku terharuuu" Makarov terharu sampai air matanya seperti air terjun.

" Oh rupanya sifat Laxus sekarang itu sifat pas dia kecil" Muka Mira sudah kembali seperti semula.

" Yokatta Master " Lanjut Mira sambil tersenyum manis.

" Hehe Mira-nee juga senang kelihatannya.." Ejek Lisanna.

" Lisanna!"

"peace Mira-nee! :P"

.

.

.

.

To be continued~~~~~~~~~~ sampai nanti di kelanjutannya :DD

.

.

.

review please ^w^


	2. Chapter 2 Thousand Star

" **Thousand Star "**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**By : Mirajane Blue Heart**

**Pair : Laxus X Mirajane**

**Fairy Tail is not my own.**

Akhirnya kelanjutan yang kedua.. ^^

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...  
*suara langkah kaki

.

.

.

Seketika Guild menjadi hening tanpa suara...

"D-dia datang..." Lisanna membuka suaranya.

" Okaerinasai Laxus!" Ucap Mira sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Errr...Mira-nee orangnya santai ya"

"Sepertinya barusan ada yang membica_ Hatchiii! " Laxus tiba-tiba Flu.

"Ehhh? Ini obat ups ini obat nyamuk... err ini dia obat flu minumlah lalu istirahat..." Mira terlihat sangat panik.

"Terimakasih.. aku tidu_ Hatchii ...aku tidur dulu..." Laxus pergi setelah mengambil obat dari Mira.

"Ciee cieee Mira-nee" Lisanna menggoda kakaknya.

"Yare-yare" Mira kemudian melanjutkan mengelap gelas-gelas di Bar tapi sebenarnya satu persatu-satu gelas dia lap begitu pula dia berdoa "Semoga Laxus cepat sembuh..."

Esoknya... Dipagi hari tidak terlihat satupun orang di Bar yang terlihat hanya seorang wanita disana dan seorang laki-laki melangkah ke arah Bar tersebut.

"Berikan aku bir satu..." Ucap seseorang dengan suara berat.

"Baik..Eh? Laxus sudah sembuh Yokatta!" Mira dengan girang.

"Ehh? Kau kenapa?" Laxus dengan kaget terlihat rona merah kecil begitu juga dengan mira.

.

.

.

.

"Etto...Aku..." Laxus langsung memotong dan menarik Mira ke suatu tempat sebuah Hutan.

"Hei, katakan yang sebenarnya? Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Laxus dengan muka yang sangat serius.

"Eto... " Meluncur keringat dari wajahnya Mira tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hm, kau wanita yang baik... carilah yang terbaik untukmu, syukurlah..kau tak menyukaiku.. hahaha aku kepedean ya..." Laxus langsung pergi dengan muka santai.

"..." Mira hanya diam.

Tanpa sadar air mata meluncur turun membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis karena... Laxus tak ada perasaan yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Mira POV

"Ya kalau nyatanya begitu sama saja bohong jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku takkan mengubah apa-apa" Pikirku.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pagi hari...

Di Rumah Strauss tinggal bertiga bersaudara yang keliatannya sedang asyik memasak.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap bertiga bersaudara tersebut dan mulai makan.

"Mira-nee,Elf-nii ayo kita ke Guild!" Ajak Lisanna dengan semangat.

"Ayo Lisanna!" Elfman keliatan bersemangat juga.

"Errr... Aku lagi tidak enak badan maaf ya.. Elfman dan Lisanna kalian saja yang pergi ke Guild" Ucap Mira dengan senyum sebenarnya dia mencari alasan.

"Begitu ya Mira-nee... istirahatlah..jaa" Lisanna dengan muka kecewa dan melangkah pergi.

"Nee-chan semoga cepat sembuh, Otoko!" Elfman melangkah pergi.

Mira hanya melambaikan tangan ke dua saudaranya tersebut.

"Maaf Lisanna... Elfman aku bukan bagian dari Fairy Tail lagi" Mira dengan senyumnya dan berjalan ke kota Fiore.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

" Kami sedang membutuhkan karyawan.. ttd pemilik toko **"Thousand Star"** Wah didalamnya banyak pernak-pernik yang kawaii(imut)" Ucap Mira kegirangan di depan toko tersebut yang membuat pemilik tokonya keluar.

"Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan disini ya?" Tanya seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Mirajane tersebut.

" Warren?!" Mira dengan muka kaget.

"Mira?!" Jawab Warren yang tak kalah kagetnya.

"Ya aku ingin melamar bolehkah aku bekerja disini Warren? Kalau aku kerja sekarang bagaimana? Dan apa pekerjaanku selama disini.. Ah aku ingin bagian yang membuat pernak-pernik ya.. Aku sangat ingin belajar" Cerocos Mira tanpa titik dan koma.

"Mira kau santai ya? Eits ... Boleh saja, tapi bukannya kau bekerja di Bar?"

"Itu... Nanti saja aku jelaskan"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana Mira?" Macao berdiri diatas kursi menerawang di sekitar Guild.

"Iya.. kau benar mana Mira-ku?" Wakaba membuka suara.

"Hei tunggu dulu apa maksudmu tadi?" Macao dengan death glare.

"Yang tadi yang mana pak Tua?" Ejek Wakaba.

"Aku belum tua rambut Jagung!"

Macao dan Wakaba pun terlibat perkelahian.

"Oh iya Kinana dimana Mira? Tumben Cuma kamu sendiri" Tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang tak lain Lucy.

"Dia tidak enak badan" Jawab Kinana dengan muka lesu.

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna kelihatan tak bersemangat.

"Begitu... Hei Lisanna cheer up!"

"Baik Lucy"

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Mira tak datang ke Bar secara tak langsung Guild kelihatan tak ceria? Ini yang dinamakan Keluarga? Bukankah begitu..

Sampai berita tersebut terdengar di telinga Laxus.

"Ada apa denganmu Mirajane Strauss?"

.

.

.

Di rumah Strauss

"Mira-nee pagi-pagi pergi lagi... kemana dia? Huff Guild terasa sepi tanpanya..." Lisanna dengan lesu memegang sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan " Makanan kalian bisa buat kan, di laci sudah kusimpan uang buat belanja Aku pergi dulu nanti aku pulang".

.

.

.

.

"Lucy.. Mira-nee beberapa hari ini pergi dari rumah awal dan pulangnya pada saat kami tidur, kami tidak bisa bicara, saat kami ingin bicara Mira-nee entah kemana... mungkin saja dia tidak pulang rumah kami juga tidak tahu... Huwaaa aku rindu Mira-nee" Curhat Lisanna sambil menangis kepada Lucy sambil duduk disalah satu meja di Guild.

Elfman, Macao, dan Wakaba juga ikut-ikutan nangis.

Lucy hanya menanggapi dengan kata"Hm.." Sebenarnya Lucy merasa kasihan dengan Lisanna, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut Ruangan Bar terlihat Dua orang duduk disana yaitu Laxus Dreyar dan Makarov Dreyar.

"Laxus kurasa kamu sudah dengar.. dan kakek rasa ada hubungannya denganmu.." Makarov memulai pembicaraan.

"Hubungan denganku? Bicara dan bertemu saja jarang.. Bagaimana bisa aku yang disalahkan.. Dia saja yang aneh" Cerocos Laxus tak suka bila ia 'dituduh'.

"Mungkin saja..." Makarov melangkah pergi dan terlihat Laxus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ingat pada saat terakhir kali kau menarik Mira-nee dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, apa yang kau katakan? Lalu setelah esoknya dia tak ingin kesini.. Jadi ini SALAHMU LAXUS DREYAR!" Luapan emosi Lisanna memuncak tak sabar lagi ia melipat tangannya dan bersiap-siap meninjunya.

"Hentikan Lisanna!" Natsu melerai mereka berdua.

Laxus hanya tertunduk dan Lisanna terdiam dengan muka penuh kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

Secara tak sengaja Laxus yang berjalan-jalan di kota Fiore bertemu Warren di salah satu Toko dan Toko tersebut Toko dimana Mira bekerja.

"Oy Laxus" Sapa Warren dari dalam Toko **'THOUSAND STAR'** miliknya.

"Oy warren Gimana usahamu?" Balas Laxus.

"Baik dan tambah membaik sejak kami merekrut karyawan baru tokoku ramai sekaliii.." ucap Warren dengan air mata yang keluar saking bahagianya.

"Semoga sukses ya.. Aku pergi du_" " Karena hari ini hari promosi sebenarnya bukan kami membagikan pernak-pernik secara GRATISS! Ambillah satu.. Ah yang ini " Warren yang memotong pembicaraan Laxus dan memberikannya Sebuah Gelang berhiaskan bintang-bintang kecil berwarna kuning yang sangat indah.

"Aku mau membagi-bagi ini dulu.. jaa nee" Warren melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Laxus melongo.

Laxus memandang Gelang tersebut yang menginggatkan kepada seseorang yang suka memakai gelang dan melihat bintang-bintang sebagai 'Hobi aneh' tersebut tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh.

Laxus melangkah pergi dan Mira yang berlarian lewat dari sampingnya dan saat Laxus berbalik arah Mira hilang entah kemana.

"Khayalanku saja... Tak mungkin itu 'Dia'"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**Wah selesai juga part 2-nya tapi ini belum selesai lohhh! Mengingat cerita ini masih bersambung..**

**Well bagaimana part ini minna?**

**Review please... ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3 Thousand Star

" **Thousand Star "**

**Part 3**

**By : Mirajane Blue Heart**

**Pair : Laxus X Mirajane**

**Fairy Tail is not my own it's belong to Hiro Mashima. :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhh Capeknya hmm sudah jam setengah 12" Mira yang berjalan menyusuri kota dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya."Ini siapa yang menaruhnya disini?" Ucap Mira ketika melihat secarik surat di depan teras rumahnya. Mira mengambil dan membukanya.

_To : Mirajane Strauss

Adikmu aku sandera kita lihat apa yang kau bisa lakukan?!

Datang dimana tempat yang biasa kau datangi dan kau sukai tersebut, Aku menunggumu disana! Besok!

"Lisanna, Elfman!" Mira langsung membuka pintu untuk memastikan apa yang barusan tidak benar.

Suasana gelap gulita di rumahnya.

"Lisanna , Elfman kalian dimana? Kalian disini kan..." Mira sambil berjalan ke setiap ruangan diRumahnya tapi dia menyadari tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Kalian dimana?" Sontak Mira menangis sendirian di rumahnya yang begitu kelam yang hanya disinari Sinar Bulan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

"Huh setiap hari hanya memikirkan uang sewa, uhh dan Natsu yang selalu menganggu tiap malam kapan aku bisa keluar dari neraka ini?!" Lucy mengaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil berjalan yang kebetulan lewat didepan rumah Strauss.

"Loh Mira?"Lucy dengan muka kagetnya yang terkejut melihat Muka yang paling dipikirkan Lisanna.

"yawnn, Lisanna, Elfman dimana kali..an?" Mira yang masih tidur didepan rumahnya sendiri mengeluarkan pembicaraan tentang Lisanna dan Elfman.

"Hihi ternyata Mira memikirkan mereka juga" Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Laxus... Dai...suki yawwwnn" Mira mengigau lagi.

"Whatttttt?" Lucy yang mendengar kata – kata barusan shock dengan muka Lebay. "Hm ternyata begitu hihi Mira" Lucy tersenyum.

"Aye Natsu itu Lucy!" Teriak Happy menunjuk-nunjuk Lucy yang masih tersenyum.

"Hi Lucy! Kau gila ya?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka aneh. Lucy masih senyam-senyum sendiri tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Natsu yang berada dibelakangnya.

Natsu kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Lucy dan sontak membuat Lucy sadar.

"Hei! Natsu apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ucap Lucy sambil mengelus-gelus pipinya.

"Habis aku dicuekin bukan begitu Happy?" " Aye" Kucing berwarna Biru hanya membenarkan Natsu sang partner.

"Ya maaf-maaf deh, Natsu gendong Mira ke dalam kamar dia kelihatan capek sekali."Perintah Lucy.

"Miraaaa? Wah darimana kau mendapatkannya?" " Aye Mira!" Natsu dan Happy kelihatan senang.

"Itu nanti saja..." Lucy tersenyum devil.

"Iya!" Natsu dengan sigap membawa Mira ke dalam kamarnya dan keluar rumah lagi.

"Lucy kowaiii~" Seru Happy langsung sembunyi di belakang kepala Natsu.

"Yap kau benar!" Natsu membenarkan pernyataan Happy.

"Ayo kita ke Guild Natsu , Happy " Lucy menarik tangan Natsu dan berlari ke Guild.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Strauss...

"Hoamm" Mira mengucek-gucek matanya sambil melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukan jam 7.

"Ah Lisannna, Elfman! Aku telat kerja... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Mira sambil berjalan menyusuri kota Fiore.

"Mira kamu telat .." Ucap Warren.

"Warren aku berhenti kerja ya! Gomenasai!" Mira langsung membungkuk.

"Oh tak apa-apa, kau lebih bagus dengan pekerjaanmu dulu lebih cocok untukmu" Warren tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Warren! Em Aku pergi dulu jaa ne" Mira langsung berlari pergi.

"Ya!"

"Apa yang aku harus lakukan?" Batin Mira sambil berjalan.

_Waktu itu kita tertawa, mengatakan kita berdua sama persis ..._

_Kita bahkan diabaikan oleh keramahan kebohongan kecil..._

.

.

.

Flashback

"Melihat bintang-bintang hehehe"Mira sambil terkekeh.

"Wah wah.. jadi ini salah satu hobi anehmu" Ejek Laxus.

"Itu tidak aneh tahu... Kau sendiri hobimu tidur dan santai-santai" Mira mencoba membalas ejekan Laxus.

"Sudah malam aku lebih baik kembali ke Guild, kau juga... Jaa" Laxus kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

End of flashback

"Uhh apa yang kupikirkan saat-saat seperti ini!" Mira mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan masuk ke perpustakaan di kota Fiore.

Mira membolak-balik buku disana saat Mira berbalik badan.

"Uwaa!"

"Lucy?" Tanya Mira saat melihat seorang yang ditabraknya adalah temannya sendiri Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hi Mira tumben kesini kalau aku sangat sering kesini" Tanya balik Lucy.

"Hehehe iya"

"Ayo bicara-bicara dulu duduk disini" Lucy sambil mempersilakan Mira untuk duduk.

"Iya ada hal yang aku mau tanya, bagaimana tempat yang bisa membuatmu suka disana?" pertanyaan Mira sedikit membuat Lucy terkejut.

"Hmmm.. Menurutku tempat dimana kau diterima setiap orang, tempat dimana kau bisa tenang menikmatinya, tapi bukan dengan rumah yang besar maupun mewah kau tak akan bisa bahagia disana, misalnya aku tinggal di tempat yang mewah tapi tidak ada seorangpun disana dengan siapa aku bisa bercerita, bercanda dll seperti itulah" Lucy menjawab dengan panjang lebar senyum tampak di wajahnya tampak ia sangat bahagia padahal kata-kata yang di lontarkan cukup susah dimengerti Mira.

__Jika kita kehilangan tempat untuk kembali pulang bersama, aku tidak perduli..._

_Karena aku akan melindungi senyum itu..._

_Setiap bagian pertemuan sebanyak bintang-bintang dilangit..._

.

.

.

Flashback

"Baik..Eh? Laxus sudah sembuh Yokatta!" Mira dengan girang.

"Ehh? Kau kenapa?" Laxus dengan kaget terlihat rona merah kecil begitu juga dengan mira.

End of Flashback

"Hmm Terima kasih Lucy" Mira langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan.

Lucy tersenyum dan berkata "Mira kau selamanya tetap bagian Guild kami"

"Hah..hah.. Aku harus segera ke Guild... Aku yakin disana" Mira berlari dengan kekuatan yang tersisa masalahnya fisiknya tidak sekuat waktu dia kecil.

Saat Mira tiba di depan Guild dia melihat Laxus memukul dan menghajar semua orang Guild terutama Elfman dan Lisanna. Mira menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dia bersembunyi di balik pagar Guild.

__Semua hal yang aku tidak ingin kehilangan..._

_Saat ini aku tidak merasa seperti orang lain..._

Flash back

" Tidak ini tidak mungkin... Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta, Elfman, Lisanna aku masih ingin bersama-sama mereka" Batinku sambil melipat tangan berdoa pada bintang-bintang.

Bahwa aku tidak sedang JATUH CINTA!

End Of Flashback

"Laxus hentikan ini!" Teriak Mira yang kini tepat didepan Laxus Lightning Dragon Slayer tersebut.

"Ohhh penjaga bar yang lemah telah kembali" Ucap Laxus dengan muka mengejek.

"Ugh... Mira-nee" Lisanna berbicara dengan nada patah-patah.

"Nee-chan..." Elfman dengan suara yang lemah.

"Laxus hentikan!hentikan! ini tempat kesukaanku! Ini orang-orang kesayanganku tak ada lagi yang kupunya! Aku tidak mau merasa apa itu kehilangan lagi!" ucap Mira dengan nada bergetar. Air mata meluncur turun membasahi pipinya.

__Aku ingin melihat kamu disampingku..._

_Semua kebahagiaan dan kesedihan..._

Laxus berjalan mendekati Barmaid itu dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Hei Mira kau tertipu lagi...hahaha" Laxus tertawa halus.

"L...Laxus apa maksudmu?" Mira tertegun mendengar kata-kata halus dari Lighting Dragon Slayer tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Laxus masih memeluknya denga rona merah diwajah Laxus.

"Laxus aku juga mencintaimu" Mira dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cieee Mira-nee"

"Nee-chan! Otoko!"

Ternyata semua orang hanya bermain drama saja. Semua orang tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

"Hehehe aku masih ingin berada disini bersama kalian semua" Mira tersenyum lagi.

"Sudah..sudah jangan senyum terus ntar dikira orang gila!" Ejek Laxus.

"Huh Laxus!"

.

.

.

.

Malamnya di Halaman Guild Fairy Tail

"Laxus kau mencintaiku tapi aku rasanya kurang percaya apa ini nyata atau mimpi... hmm tapi syukurlah semua orang selamat" Mira tersenyum memandang langit yang bertabur bintang-bintang yang bercahaya indah.

"Auuw" Mira mengelus pipinya yang ternyata di cubit Laxus yang tepat disampingnya sekarang.

"Ini nyata bodoh!" Laxus tertawa kecil.

"Sakit tahu! Ternyata kenyataan ya?" Mira masih mengelus-gelus pipinya.

"Ya..."

"Keajaiban bintang-bintang bukankah begitu.." Mira tersenyum dengan sangat manis mengingat sifat Laxus kembali ke masa kecilnya dan

"Aku juga suka dirimu yang bagaimanapun mau tomboi atau feminim kau tetap Mirajane" Laxus menambahkan.

"Aku juga suka Laxus sifatmu yang sekarang dulu dan sekarang!" Mira dengan semangat mengiyakan.

__Mari kita mulai dari sini..._

_Mari kita mulai hari esok..._

_Mari lakukan sama seperti kita dilahirkan kembali..._

_Seperti bunga-bunga yang tertiup angin pada musim panas..._

_Mari kita mekar dalam sekejap..._

"Laxus ajari aku bagaimana menyatukan bintang-bintang..Aku tidak bisa" Mira mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ini tunjuk dengan tanganmu lalu satukan satu bintang dengan bintang yang lain" Laxus mengajarinya.

"Ooh begitu Aku coba ya" Mira tersenyum.

"Ya cobalah.. haha" Laxus membaringkan badannya. Mira juga merebahkan badannya disamping Laxus. "Hei..hei... aku membentuk lambang Fairy Tail !" Mira dengan girang.

"haha kau bisa melakukannya" Laxus tertawa melihat Mira.

__ Waktu itu kita tertawa, mengatakan kita berdua sama persis ..._

_Kita bahkan diabaikan oleh keramahan kebohongan kecil..._

__ Jika kita kehilangan tempat untuk kembali pulang bersama, aku tidak perduli..._

_Karena aku akan melindungi senyum itu..._

_Setiap bagian pertemuan sebanyak bintang-bintang dilangit..._

__ Semua hal yang aku tidak ingin kehilangan..._

_Saat ini aku tidak merasa seperti orang lain..._

__ Aku ingin melihat kamu disampingku..._

_Semua kebahagiaan dan kesedihan..._

__ Mari kita mulai dari sini..._

_Mari kita mulai hari esok..._

_Mari lakukan sama seperti kita dilahirkan kembali..._

_Seperti bunga-bunga yang tertiup angin pada musim panas..._

_Mari kita mekar dalam sekejap..._

"Hmm lirik yang bagus " Mira tersenyum sambil membaca apa yang ia tulis di buku kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Judulnya Kimi ga iru kara_"

Mira berjalan pergi ke Guild Fairy Tail ditemani adik-adiknya. Dia melihat dari jauh Laxus menunggunya didepan Guild. Mira melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

_The end _

Bagaimana menurut kalian ^^

Plase review if you like it!


End file.
